Marlene Dietrich
Datei:Doodlesmall.png Die Schauspielerin und Sängerin Marlene Dietrich wurde am 27. Dezember 1901 in Schöneberg geboren (heute Ortsteil von Berlin). Sie starb am 6. Mai 1992 in Paris. Der weitere Vorname war eigentlich Marie Magdalene Dietrich. ::Wiedersehen mit dem Film: Der blaue Engel - am 11. Dez. 2017, Montag, 2o:15 Uhr bei arte-tv:anlässlich 100 Jahre UFA, mit einem weiteren Harlan-Film und die NS-Progaganda nach 1933 Bedingt durch die Naziherrschaft in Deutschland nahm sie im Exil zusätzlich 1939 die amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft an und beteiligte sich von dort aus mit vollem Engagement (wie viele der Exilierten) an den Kriegsmaßnahmen gegen Hitlerdeutschland / gegen die Unterdrückung Deutschlands und Europas durch die Nazis. Ein ausführlicher Spiegelartikel (2012) über ihre letzte Lebensphase: * Benjamin Maack: [http://www.spiegel.de/einestages/marlene-dietrichs-letzte-jahre-a-947569.html Der lange Fall der Filmgöttin.] (Mai 2012. Marlene Dietrichs letzte Jahre) Unterzeile zu ddp images: 13 Jahre auf dem Sterbebett: Sie war eine lebende Legende, dann zog Marlene Dietrich sich plötzlich zurück. Nach einem Unfall versteckte die Schauspielerin sich mehr als ein Jahrzehnt in ihrem Pariser Apartment. Sie trank, nahm starke Medikamente - und telefonierte mit der Queen und Gorbatschow. Ihre persönliche Filmografie andere Highlights * 1939 — Auftritt als Saloonsängerin Frenchy an der Seite von James Stewart in "Der große Bluff" * 1957 — Hauptrolle in Billy Wilders der Anklage. * Der letze Auftritt als Sängerin in Sydney Ende September 1975 Stummfilme ::::::::::::::::::::::[[ZS|'Chroniken' zu M. D. ]] Tonfilme Dokumentarfilme mit bzw. über Marlene Dietrich * 1962: Black Fox: The True Story of Adolf Hitler – Regie: Louis Clyde Stoumen * 1973: I Wish You Love – Regie: Clark Jones * 1984: Marlene – Regie: Maximilian Schell Bücher, neu 2017 * Eva-Gesine Baur: „''Einsame Klasse – Das Leben von Marlene Dietrich.“'' C. H. Beck-Verlag, München, 2017. 576 Seiten. ISBN :::eine Rezension des Buchs von Eva Gesine Baur bei Deutsche Welle (Radio) *Heinrich Thies: Fesche Lola, brave Liesel. 2017. Revue * Bei uns um die Gedächtniskirche rum (Friedrich Holländer) CDs, Texte, Melodien * amazon.com: Liste der Marlene-Dietrich-Alben bei Amazon * Marlene Dietrich: More Of The Best (1996) * CD Sei_Lieb_Zu_Mir_(2000) * CD Die_Neue_Marlene_(1964) * lyrics.wikia.com # Sag mir wo die Blumen sind (Where Have All the Flowers Gone?) # Lili Marleen # Ganz Allein Der Wind (Blowing In The Wind) Die Antwort weiss ganz allein der Wind (Blowing in The Wind)] # M. Dietrich: Wenn Ich Mir Was Wünschen Dürfte|Wenn ich mir was wünschen dürfte] # Johnny, wenn du Geburtstag hast] # Ich hab' noch einen Koffer in Berlin. # M. Dietrich: Nimm Dich In Acht Vor Blonden Frauen|Nimm dich in acht vor blonden Frauen # M. Dietrich: Ich Bin Von Kopf Bis Fuß Auf Liebe Eingestellt|Ich bin von Kopf bis Fuß auf Liebe eingestellt # Ich bin die fesche Lola # M. Dietrich: Kinder, Heut' Abend, Da Such' Ich Mir Was — Aus: Kinder, Heut' Abend Such' ich mir was aus Fotos, Bilder, Bildserien, Schriftstücke thumb|302px|Jg. 2000 * Bei welt.de bzw. n24 (1901-1992) Im Herbst 1993 hat das Land Berlin den Nachlass der 1992 verstorbenen Schauspielerin bei Sotheby’s in London für fünf Millionen Dollar ersteigert und damit den Grundstock für die Marlene Dietrich Collection gelegt. 300.000 Blatt Papier gehören zu der Sammlung: Briefe, Tagebücher, Terminkalender. aktuelle Presse * When Marlene Dietrich told the Observer in 1960, “If I dressed for myself, I wouldn’t bother … (Im Guardian von Vanessa Thorpe am 26. November 2017 — sehr gute '''Fotos' !'' ) Siehe auch * Die Dietrich, so zu sagen ein Phantom * fiktiv: Marlene Dietrichs letztes Kleid. Zu ihrem Todestag erfüllt 2017 ein Berliner Fashiontech-Studio der Diva nun ihren letzten Outfit-Wunsch: ein Kleid aus Licht. * Die Frühe M. Dietrich * Personen im Umfeld Dietrich Kategorie:Rezeption Kategorie:Biografie